Sticky Buns
by Jayshock7
Summary: Yarne and Gaius have a "special" relationship. Where will this relationship take them?


Yarne felt it. He felt that urge, that desire, that animal instinct, ever since he had gotten off the battle field. It was clawing at him from inside out begging to be released. His cheeks flushed as he thought about how good it looked. Gaius with that lollipop. He had been sucking on it throughout the battle and it had dwindled to a small stub if what it once was. Yarne had lost track of him during the chaos of the battle but he was on the prowl. His animal instincts took over as he searched for the ginger thief. Stalking around he sniffed the air. "Caramel," he thought, "that must be him." Yarne ran towards the scent and finally found what he was looking for. There Gaius was chatting with Maribele about something or another. Gaius looked at Yarne out of the corner of his eye. Yarne pleaded with his eyes as he looked at Gaius. His eyes widened in realization as he subtlety finished his conversation and nonchalantly walked over to the bunny.

"Again Sticky buns?" Gaius asked, "we just did it two nights ago."

"Please Gaius," Yarne pleaded, "I need this."

"Okay buns just for you" Gaius said as he walked into his tent. Yarne followed quietly to make sure no one would see. This had been going on for a while now, ever sense Gaius had spotted Yarne in the woods one evening they had been going at it with increasing frequency. Today would be the fourth time this week and Yarne ha no inclination to stop. He wanted more and more of that feeling.

"All right buns you know what to do." Gaius said as he reached to his many pockets and pulled out his treasures. The task was simple enough, Yarne never needed to strip, he never wore any pants, and the frequent goings made it a lot easier to prepare for it. Yarne reached out for the bottle that was kept in Gaius' tent and rubbed the substance between his hands. It felt slimy and Yarne hated it, but it was, unfortunately, required for what he needed to do. Stretching himself, he bent over to show his ass to Gaius. Gaius needed to inspect Yarne's handy work in order to proceed. "Hmmmm, looks good buns" Gaius said as he closely inspected Yarne's hole. Poking his finger in and out Gaius grabbed some of his priceless treasures and unwrapped some of them. Pushing his finger in and out rapidly, he stuck one of his lollipops into his mouth as Yarne let out a moan. "Damn, Buns you're really wound up. The show hasn't even started yet an you're already goin." Gaius said.

"Please!" Yarne almost yelling at Gaius. "I need more!"

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses I'll get there when I get there." Gaius chucked. His little buns could barely contain himself. Taking the lollipop from his mouth he gave it a few licks for good luck and pressed it against Yarne's puckered hole. "Here it comes." Gaius said as he presses the lollipop into Yarne.

"More! More!" Yarne screamed on pleasure as the lollipop filled him up.

"Damn buns you're a maniac." Gaius said as he grabbed another and shoved it into Yarne as he almost screamed in ecstasy. Grabbing two more he shoved them into Yarne's mouth this time, to silence him. Yarne moaned at the fullness he felt and pleasure filled his body as yet another lollipop was added.

"You look good enough to eat." Gaius whispered in Yarne's ear as he added yet another Loli into both Yarne's ass and mouth. Yarne whimpered as his legs wobbled. He was so filled he could barely hold himself up. Noticing Yarne's trepidation, Gaius lifted the bunny and threw him onto the bed. "Now comes the best part" Gaius said as he grabbed some spare rope he had and tied each of Yarne's limbs to a different side of the bed post, so he was laid out like a star fish. Gaius looked at the beauty that was laid out before him. Three lollypops in each hole and Yarne still looked like he wanted more.

"You look good enough to eat buns." Gaius licked his lips. "In fact, I think I will." Gaius climbed onto the bed and put his mouth onto Yarne's erection. Gaius sucked expertly as Yarne bucked into his mouth. Gaius began moving the lollipops in and out rhythmically. Yarne was pleasures beyond his wildest dreams. Saliva dripped from his overflowing mouth as he moaned loudly. He began thrusting hard into Gaius' mouth. Yarne was overcome by pleasure as he came into Gaius' waiting mouth. Gaius swallowed every last drop and smacked his lips together.

"Delish" he said as he looked at the almost comatose Yarne. Gaius was about to move on to the next part when he heard some one shuffling around outside his tent.

"Hey Gaius, ma asked me ta...What the hell?!"


End file.
